


Autumn Activities

by Eclectic_Nerd



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom, jackbum - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclectic_Nerd/pseuds/Eclectic_Nerd
Summary: Jinyoung has an idea for a fun autumn activity that they all can enjoy. The fresh air does them all good and helps a couple of them finally realize how they feel. (Not the best summary.)





	Autumn Activities

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this. I've been reading MarkJin fictions for a few months and have been enjoying it. I like the fluffy fics with a little bit of angst, although there is not any angst in this one. This idea for a story has been running around in my head for a while so I decided to write it down and share. I hope that you find it slightly entertaining.  
> I have to ask if anyone else finds Jinyoung as silly as I do. I say this because this is the guy who wore a sheer shirt to preform Lullaby on television but then also wore a white undershirt under his pajamas for the PJ dance practice of Lullaby. I don't understand...all I know is that Got7 makes me soft.

It was a gorgeous Saturday morning in October. Jinyoung sat outside on the balcony with a cup of coffee and a book soaking in the sun. He was still in his pajamas, robe and slippers but he wanted to enjoy the warm weather before the cold came. He looked out at the city and decided that he needed to see the fall colors to truly appreciate the day. He grabbed his mug and went inside to get his phone. Jinyoung wanted to see if there were any autumn related activities that were going on so he looked at the city event calendar. Unfortunately many of the events had already happened and there were a few that were happening next weekend. Jinyoung was bummed out but then he saw it: “Pumpkin Patch-all month”. There was a link that would give you more information so he clicked it and was brought to a website. “Welcome to Peachberry Farm” he read. He skimmed the page and his face lit up when he saw activities such as pick your own pumpkin and apples, try hot/cold apple cider, take a hayride, get lost in a corn maze or get your face painted. He knew that he found what he was looking for and that they had to go there. ‘They’ being Jinyoung and the six other men he worked with and shared a dorm with. Luckily the farm was only an hour and a half away. He quickly went to his room to take a shower.

As soon as Jinyoung was dressed, he went to wake up his dormmates. They all had their individual rooms with an en suite bathroom. They shared the kitchen, living room, game room and balcony. The guys all work for a company called JYP Productions either editing video footage, composing music for the videos or writing the reviews or scripts for the videos. His first stop was Mark’s room of course. Mark was an American who decided to give living in Korea a try after JYP himself reached out to him for a job after seeing some of his work online. Jinyoung knocked on the door three times and didn’t hear any sound. He knew that it wouldn’t be locked so he walked in. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the purple hair, forehead and eyes poking out from under the covers. He whispered Mark’s name and when Mark didn’t wake up, he said his name louder and louder until his eyes fluttered open. Mark looked for the source of the noise that woke him up from a wonderful dream. His eyes were blurry and having a tough time focusing. He was getting ready to snap until he saw who had woken him up and his anger dissipated when he looked at Jinyoung’s face. Instead of yelling, he lightly blushed because Jinyoung had been in his dream. Real Jinyoung looked even better than dream Jinyoung.

“Hyung...you need to get up. It’s a beautiful day and I found the perfect thing for us to do as a group.”

Mark sat up and asked “What’s that Jinyoungie?”

“I found a farm that has a pumpkin patch, an orchard, hayrides, a corn maze. It’s only an hour and a half away. The website said that they are trying something new.”

Mark had the biggest smile on his face. “My parents used to take me and my siblings to a place like that when I was a kid.” he said excitedly. “It’s a very American thing to do.”  
Jinyoung swore he almost stopped breathing seeing Mark’s smile and his giddiness was not only endearing but it was also infectious. “Great, I can use that on BamBam and Yugyeom.” As he was saying that, a blurry figure rushed passed him into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

Mark poked his head out and said “Count me in” before closing the door again. Jinyoung laughed and decided to head to Youngjae’s room next as he was usually difficult to get out of bed.

Jinyoung knocked on the door and was surprised to hear a cheerful “Come in.” He opened the door and saw Youngjae sitting on the floor playing tug of war with Coco, the white maltese that he and Mark had decided to raise together. Jinyoung bent down to pet her.

“What’s up hyung?” Youngjae looked up at him. Youngjae was the sunshine of the group and with his blonde highlights, he looked like the sun had kissed his hair.

Jinyoung smiled at him fondly and said “I found something for us to do today since it’s so beautiful outside.”

“What did you find?”

Jinyoung told him about Peachberry Farm and the activities that they had going on. “And it’s only an hour and a half away.”

“Sounds like fun! I’ll take Coco outside, feed her and then see if Junho hyung can take her out later then I’ll shower.” Jinyoung and Youngjae both stood up and went into the hallway with Coco following. Coco went to paw at Mark’s door.

“Coco, your papa is in the shower so your appa will take you out.” Jinyoung told her as if she could understand. Youngjae got her harness and put it on her then he clipped the leash to it.

“See you in a little bit.” He waved as he went out the door with Coco. Jinyoung waved back. He decided to go to Jackson’s room next. He knocked on the door and and heard a tense “Come in.” He opened the door to find the Hong Kong native on the floor in a plank. Jackson’s burnt orange hair fell in front of his eyes and his whole body slowly started shaking. His was gritting his teeth and Jinyoung knew better than to try engage Jackson in conversation until he was out of plank. He took a moment to enjoy the view of Jackson’s triceps that were prominently showing. After about another minute, Jackson dropped to his knees and folded into child’s pose.

“What do you need Park gae?” He asked cheerfully as he went into the down dog pose.

“Well Wang gae, since it’s a gorgeous day, I found an activity for all of us to do.”

Jackson looked up from his pose with a huge smile on his face. “Yes, let’s do it!” No explanation needed.

“Excellent! I’ll leave you so you can shower.” Jinyoung knew that Jackson would be a definite yes as he truly loved to spend time with the group partly so he could get all their attention and affections at one time. Jinyoung left Jackson’s room and went to BamBam’s room. Jinyoung found the room to be empty and had a thought of where he could find him so he continued to Yugyeom’s room. He knocked on the door and heard “Enter.” He opened the door and just as he suspected, he found BamBam lazily lounging on Yugyeom’s bed.

“‘Sup Mom?” BamBam asked him.

“Morning hyung.” Yugyeom said.

Jinyoung smiled at them. He suddenly did feel like a mom as he looked at both of them and realized how mature they both looked. BamBam had dyed his hair light blonde again and had shaved the sides. It really complimented his facial structure.

“I found an activity that we all can do together.”

Yugyeom huffed but said “What did you find now?”

Jinyoung gave him a side eye as he replied. “I found a farm that’s about an hour and a half away from here that has a corn maze, hayrides and other autumny things like that.”

The two youngest looked at him.”Sounds kind of domestic.” BamBam said.

“Yeah seems like we need a partner and a few kids.” Yugyeom agreed.

“You two brats always make a fuss about group activities but you are always the ones that enjoy them the most.”

They looked at each other and silently agreed to not let Jinyoung win this round even though they knew he was right.

“What do the others say?” BamBam cautiously asked.

“Youngjae is all for it, Jackson loves group activities so he’s in, I haven’t asked Jaebum hyung yet and Mark hyung is excited. He says that it’s a very American thing to do and that he used to do activities like this in LA as a kid.” Jinyoung very pointedly said.

Their eyes got really big. “Mark hyung used to do this in LA and he wants to do it now?” Yugyeom asked.  
Jinyoung knew he had them. He was very glad Mark had told him that so could use it on the two of them because he knew how much they looked up to Mark.

“It must not be too domestic if Mark hyung wants to go.” BamBam said.

They looked at each other and nodded. At the same time they both said “We’ll go.”

“Well, that was almost too…”

“EASY” they yelled as they interrupted Jinyoung. He walked out shaking his head but he turned back to say “Go shower and wear comfortable clothes.”

“Yes, mom.” They replied. That made Jinyoung smile as he left the room and made his way to Jaebum’s room. Jaebum or JB might or might not be difficult to convince. Jinyoung and Jaebum had started at the same time working part-time when they were in high school. Jaebum in composing and Jinyoung in writing but JB’s stronger personality made him the de facto leader when their big boss was not around.

Jinyoung knocked on the door a few times and after not getting an answer, he walked in the room as the door was not locked just as he did with Mark. Jaebum’s blue hair was sticking up and when he slept, he looked incredibly soft as his guard was down. Jinyoung looked at him for a moment longer before he pounced.

“Oof” Jaebum exhaled. He opened one eye to look at who had so rudely interrupted his sleep. Much like Mark, he was getting ready to yell at the intruder thinking that it was either Jackson, BamBam or Yugyeom but when he saw it was Jinyoung, his temper cooled. Unlike Mark, he didn’t blush at seeing Jinyoung but his face did break into a huge smile. Jinyoung and Jaebum had been through a lot together and had a bond that almost surpassed friendship. Jinyoung knew him as well as he knew himself and vice versa. It was difficult to get mad and yell at him because he would just yell back. Jinyoung rolled off of him and sat up.

“Get up hyung.” He said as he reached out to try to tame JB’s errant locks.

“Why?” Jaebum grunted as he enjoyed the impromptu head massage.

“Because I found a fun group activity.” He proceeded to tell JB about it and when he finished he withdrew his hand from Jaebum’s hair. Jaebum did not usually allow contact like that but he was often snuggly in the morning so Jinyoung took of advantage of this fact but did not want to annoy him.

Jaebum rolled onto his back. “Let me guess, Jackson, Youngjae and Mark said yes and the two youngest gave you grief but probably grudgingly agreed.”  
“That’s it in a nutshell however YugBam (that was the name that was given to the two youngest as they were practically inseparable) didn’t give me as much grief as you’d expect.” Jaebum looked at him with a surprised look on his handsome face. “I told them what Mark hyung told me.”

“Which was?”

“He told me that he used to do those things when he was a kid in LA and that it was a very American thing to do.”

“I bet they were sold on the idea after that.”

“Hook, line and sinker.”

“Nice one, Mom.” Jinyoung chuckled at that. Ever since Jinyoung joked around and said that he was mom, everyone had taken to calling him that. They also quickly took up calling JB, dad. “Who am I to break the family apart? I’ll go.”

“Great” Jinyoung was relieved that Jaebum was feeling benevolent and decided to come. “I’ll leave you to shower.” Jinyoung got up and went to the door.

“Yes dear” was all he heard as he left the room. When he got back to the community space, Mark was leaning against the pool table while he was holding Coco and talking on the phone. Jinyoung went to pet Coco and Mark gave him a smile that made him feel tingly. 

“Thank you hyung. Youngjae and I appreciate it and I know the little fluff ball definitely appreciates it. I’ll leave the harness and leash on the hall table and I’ll have her food bowl on the kitchen island.” Jinyoung heard a muffled voice reply but couldn’t make out the words.

“Yes hyung, we’ll call if we’re going to be home earlier than we thought or later than we thought.” The muffled voice came through again.

“We’ll definitely buy you drinks. Thanks again, sorry about asking at the last minute and we’ll talk to you later.” Mark disconnected the call and looked down at Coco. “You need to be a good girl for your Uncle Junho.” he told her. Junho also worked at the company. He was their senior but he was kind hearted and often helped out his juniors when he was able to. She licked his chin and he laughed. Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile at the sweet scene in front of him. He was about to say something but he was suddenly attacked by a Jackson back hug.

“Jinyoungie!” Jackson squealed. “I missed you.” He said in his ear and then he laughed his Jackson laugh.

“Get a room already you two.” A disgruntled Youngjae said as he joined the group. Jinyoung managed to extricate himself from Jackson’s grip.

“I have my own thank you very much.” Jinyoung huffily said.

“I know you…”but Youngjae never got to finish his reply because he was Jackson’s next hug victim.

“Don’t worry Youngjae, I missed you, too. No need to be jealous as there is enough Jackson to go around.” He laughed again. Youngjae tried to push him away but he had an iron grip. He couldn’t help but accept his fate and laugh along with him.

“Ewww.” came a voice.

“Double ewwww” replied the second.

Jackson let go of Youngjae and quickly attacked YugBam. They tried to get away but Jackson was too fast and too strong. They pretended to put up a fight but secretly they loved being doted on by their hyungs.

Youngjae turned to Mark when the ruckus died down and asked “Did you talk to Junho hyung?”

“I did and he said he would gladly take the fluffball out for a walk and feed her if need be but we will owe him.”

“Of course...we’ll buy him lots of drinks.” Youngjae smiled his otter smile.

“Exactly what I told him.” Mark smiled back. 

“Alright...who’s ready to maze it up?” Jaebum asked as he entered the room.

“A maze?” asked Jackson. He suddenly felt shy looking a Jaebum, whose hair was wet and pushed off his forehead. The power of the forehead was his weakness.

“Didn’t Jinyoung tell you?” BamBam questioned.

“I doubt Jackson hyung let Jinyoung hyung explain. I bet it was as simple as just telling him there was a group activity.” Yugyeom guessed.

The smile on Jinyoung’s face gave him the answer. He was smiling so much that the lines around his eyes were showing and he covered his mouth as he laughed.

“You know him too well.” Jinyoung said between laughs. He was laughing more at Jackson’s pouting face than what was said.

“Oh my stress! I need new friends, you guys are too mean.” Jackson cried.

“Jacks, you wouldn’t know what to do without us.” Mark told him.

Jackson sighed and agreed. “Very true.” Everyone laughed and this time, Yugyeom hugged him, which cheered him up greatly.

“I think that we should get going. Jinyoung, do you have directions? I can drive there.” Jaebum, ever the leader spoke up.

“Shotgun!” called Mark.

Everyone gave Coco a pet or a kiss on the head before Mark put her down on the floor. Before they left, he put her full food bowl on the island and the harness and leash on the table just as he said he would.

“Bye Coco!” the group said as they walked out the door. Coco whined for a bit but then was distracted by a prism on the wall and went to chase it.

They piled into the van that they used to commute to and from work. It had seating for seven. Two seats behind the driver and the passenger and a regular backseat that could fit three people in the next row. JB hopped into the driver’s seat and quickly started up the van. He waited until Jinyoung gave him the information that he needed to plug into the GPS. Mark climbed up into the passenger’s seat, Jinyoung took the seat behind Mark, Jackson sat behind Jaebum and the three youngest sat in the backseat.

“Hyung, bro...we need coffee.” BamBam said from the back.

“Yes.” Jackson agreed.

“Are we all in agreement?” Jaebum asked.

Everyone else said that they wouldn’t mind coffee so they made a quick stop at their favorite coffee shop before they made their way to the farm. The girls that were working at the coffee shop made a big fuss over the seven men. It made the guys uncomfortable because at times they treated them like they were idols or something. They all came back to the van with coffee, muffins and red ears.

Everyone was talking and being noisy for about 15 minutes but soon after, the noise died down and the movement of the van made almost everyone pass out.

Jaebum looked into the rearview mirror and laughed. “They are just like kids, the motion of a vehicle puts them all to sleep.” 

Mark turned around and saw that they were all indeed asleep. The three in the back were all leaning against each other. It was quite a cut sight and Mark could only agree with JB.

The rest of the trip was uneventful and Jaebum was grateful that Mark stayed up to keep him company. Jaebum considered Mark to be his closest friend in the group and was happy to have Mark’s attention only on him for that time. Mark always made him feel calm and content because Mark was peaceful. Mark was also glad that he had decided to stay up and talk with Jaebum. They often got too busy to even spend time on the small talk that they both enjoy. He like being around Jaebum’s strong personality because it made him feel protected.

Finally they arrived at the farm. “Guys, wake up...you’re going to want to see this.” Mark announced. They all woke up, eyes blurry from sleep. But once they saw what Mark was talking about they all became alert. The entrance to the farm was surrounded by trees that had leaves of all different colors. There were pumpkins with lights in them all down the road. Jaebum stopped at the booth that was set up and he paid the entry fee. He was given a ticket to put on the dashboard and orange bracelets that prove that they had paid. Mark grabbed the bracelets from him and handed them out. Jaebum found a parking spot and shut the van off.

“We have arrived at our final destination. Please make sure that you take all personal belongings.” Jaebum told them with a smile.

“You’d make a good flight attendant hyung.” Jackson joked. “I only wish you were wearing the heels and skirt.” He winked at Jaebum.  
Jaebum’s chin stuck out and he said “In your dreams Wang...in your dreams.”

Jackson laughed and said “Exactly.”

“If you two are done, can we please move on?” Youngjae asked. The rest of the group laughed and they all started walking to the entrance. Mark handed Jaebum his bracelet and they bumped into each other as Jaebum reached for the it.

“Jaebum-ah...can your shoulders get any bigger?” He teased him.

“Should I make them smaller?” JB asked as he slouched. 

“Yes.” Mark agreed. They both laughed. Mark was envious of Jaebum’s broad shoulders to be perfectly honest. He had a slender and wiry frame that made him look almost delicate. Jaebum slung an arm around Mark and gave him a quick squeeze before letting him go. Mark enjoyed the moment. The group found themselves at the entry gates.

“Welcome to Peachberry Farm! May I please see your bracelets?” A woman dressed as a scarecrow asked. They all held up their wrists to show her. “Thank you gentleman! I hope you enjoy your visit to the Farm.”

The guys looked around and saw that they were actually in an orchard. Jinyoung walked over to the information table as they had maps of the the grounds that showed the location of everything. The others looked around and saw that there were people of all ages on the grounds. They obviously had the same idea. The guys gathered around Jinyoung to look at the map and to plan where they wanted to go first. 

“Face painting?” exclaimed BamBam. “I know where I’m going first.” BamBam grabbed Yugyeom and took off.

“I think that’s for kids…”Youngjae called to the retreating figures but his voice trailed off. He shrugged and then said “Facepainting it is.” They took off after YugBam. When they got to the the face painting booths, they could see that it wasn’t just kids getting their faces painted, adults and teenagers were doing it, too. Everyone was just caught up in the excitement of these new experiences. The other five quickly joined the line behind BamBam and Yugyeom. Their wait was not that long and before they knew it, it was their turn. There were ten people that were painting faces. They each took a seat and told their painter what they wanted. Mark ended up with a young woman in her twenties who got all blushy and shy as most women tend to do when they are around Mark. Jinyoung tried to ignore her fawning. When they were done, they all gathered to take pictures of their faces. BamBam had Black Panther on his cheek, Yugyeom went with SpiderMan, Jackson’s and Jinyoung’s faces were both made to look like dogs, Youngjae had the Batman signal, Mark had Captain America’s shield and Jaebum looked like a cat. They all laughed at each other and took a lot of pictures. They found the cardboard cutouts where you put your head through for a photo op.

They decided to play some games for a while. So they participated in the two legged race, the wheelbarrow race and played some other carnival games. They each had one at least one stuffed animal. They all realized that they were hungry and decided to find something to eat. The farm had traditional picnic type Korean food but they also had American carnival fare as well. There were hot dogs, hamburgers, corn on the cob, churros, funnel cakes, french fries, kettle corn, cotton candy, slices of pizza. They each got two slices of pizza and ordered 3 orders of french fries so they could all share. Once they sat down, they all dove into the food and conversation ceased as they concentrated on the task at hand. 

“What next hyungs?” Yugyeom asked when they finally stopped chewing. 

“I feel as if I need to move after eating that so what do you say to trying the corn maze? I am really curious to see how that is.” Jackson suggested.

“I’m down for that.” Mark replied.

“Sounds good to me.” Jaebum agreed. They got up from the picnic table and threw away all their garbage before making their way over to the corn maze. They were amazed at how the paths in the maze had been cut into the corn stalks. They got in line.

“Okay fellas, I’ll send you in one at a time as we don’t want too many people at once. You aren’t being timed nor do you have a set time to get out of the maze. If you feel lost or have a feeling of being trapped, just holler for help and someone will be along to get you out. Any questions?” The worker dressed as a pumpkin asked them when they got to the front of the line. The guys shook their heads. Since Jackson was in line first, he was sent in first followed by Jaebum, Mark, Jinyoung, Yugyeom, BamBam and Youngjae. The were all yelling and shouting at one another. Each person had to wait ten minutes before their turn. 

Twenty minutes in and Mark had taken a wrong turn and had to backtrack. He ended up bumping directly into Jinyoung.  
“Fancy meeting you here. Do you come here often?” He asked Jinyoung and flashed him his big smile.

“Yes, I do. In fact I often come here hoping to bump into someone who uses cheesy lines like that.” Jinyoung cheekily replied while rolling his eyes. Secretly he loved it and was glad Mark said that to him. That made Mark laugh his hyena laugh. They stood looking at each for a moment just lost in each other’s eyes until the moment was broken by Jackson.

“Guys...I think that I’m lost. Come find me!” 

“Let’s go help find Jacks.” Mark said as he grabbed Jinyoung’s hand and pulled him along. Jinyoung was thrilled. They walked along holding hands just looking down each corridor for Jackson.

“I swear he always has to make things complicated because he enjoys the drama.” Jinyoung said. He was actually grateful to Jackson at that moment. Because of him, Mark was holding his hand.

Meanwhile, the three youngest had also found each other and they were walking in a line with their hands on each other’s shoulders so they wouldn’t get lost. They were making their way over to where they think they heard Jackson’s voice. Jaebum, although he started after Jackson, was almost at the end of the maze. He sighed when he heard his call but he turned around to go find help find him. 

“Jackson-ah? Where are you?”

“Jaebum hyung?”

“Keep talking Jackson. I’ll find you.”

“Hurry hyung, I don’t like being alone in here.”

“Jackson, it’s not a scary place.”  
“I know but you know I don’t do well alone.”

Jaebum turned a corner and saw Jackson with his back to him. “Found you.”

Jackson turned around and his face lit up at the sight of JB. He ran over to him and dramatically throw his arms around Jaebum. “I knew you would find me hyung!”  
JB just stood there looking at him but couldn’t help but smile. He patted his shoulder. He put his thumb under his chin and gently tilted his head up to look at him. “Always Jackson...always.” Jackson looked at him, a little surprised as Jaebum was not usually like that. It made Jackson feel warm and fuzzy. Jaebum surprised himself as well but he always felt the need to take care of Jackson. Their moment was broken when they heard Mark and Jinyoung calling.

“I found Jackson and we are making our way to the exit.” Jaebum said loud enough for them to hear.

“Okay...glad to hear that.” Mark replied.

Jinyoung passed the word behind them so Youngjae, Yugyeom and BamBam could hear.

“Thanks hyung!” Youngjae replied. 

“Let’s go Jacks.” Jaebum put his hand between Jackson’s shoulder blades and guided him back the way he came.

Jackson was enjoying the contact. “Are you sure you know the way out hyung?” Jackson stopped to ask Jaebum who had removed his hand.

“Of course I do, I was almost out when I turned back to find you. You were close to the exit. Let’s go.”

Jackson followed Jaebum but was quick to grab his hand. JB looked down at their intertwined fingers. “Jaebum hyung...I am only doing this so that I don’t get lost again. You’d be so annoyed if you had to find me again.”

“Fine...let’s just go.” Jaebum pretended to be salty about it but he realized that he truly did enjoy the feel of Jackson’s hand intertwined with his. The two of them walked hand in hand until they found the exit. Jaebum triumphantly looked at Jackson. “See? I told you that I knew where to find the way out.”

“Yes, I’m sorry that I questioned you.” Jackson teased him by batting his eyelashes. Jaebum pushed him out of the way and exited the maze. Jackson huffily followed after him. He got out of the maze but couldn’t see Jaebum. He finally spotted his blue hair at a refreshment stand where he was buying seven waters. Jackson rushed over to help him carry them setting them on a nearby picnic table. Jaebum was grateful for the help. 

“Now we just wait for the others.” Jaebum said as he grabbed a water and offered one to Jackson.

“I guess we do. Thanks for the water hyung.” Jackson said as he sat down. Surprisingly, Jaebum sat next to Jackson.

“This side has the best view of the maze exit.” Jaebum quickly replied as Jackson looked at him. He took a swig of water to cover up how nervous he suddenly felt. Jackson tried to not notice that their knees were touching.

Mark and Jinyoung were enjoying each other’s company and the quiet that they were experiencing. Mark was not a man of many words most of time but Jinyoung did not find it awkward or uncomfortable and he never felt that he had to fill in the silence. They were still holding hands as neither of them wanted to ruin the moment. They saw that they were getting close to the exit and at that moment, Jinyoung tripped. He let go of Mark’s hand to steady himself and to not trip Mark up. He was quickly caught by strong hands. 

“Careful Jinyoungie.” Mark said.

“Thanks Mark hyung.” Jinyoung smiled at him. They looked at each other and all of the sudden there was this electric feeling in the air. The chemistry between them was practically sparking. They had each admired each other from afar, both of them too afraid to make a move for fear of rejection and the possibility of ruining a friendship. Both their eyes widened as they realized how the other one felt and they both blushed. 

“How long?” Mark asked in a choked voice.

“Three years.” Jinyoung squeaked. “Since the day I had to work late and you came to the office to meet me with an umbrella to walk me home so I wouldn’t get wet. You?” he asked but he couldn’t look at Mark when he asked that.

“Seriously?” Mark questioned.

“Yes...why?” Jinyoung finally looked at Mark, feeling a little defiant as if Mark didn’t believe him.

“It’s just that I knew I had feelings for you when I decided that you shouldn’t come home wet.” Mark finally said and he laughed.

“Boy, are we hopeless.” Jinyoung said and they both laughed in agreement. They looked at each other again and at the same time leaned into each other. They shared a soft, gentle kiss that felt so right. As they pulled away from each other, Jinyoung saw Mark looking at him fondly and found himself embarrassed. “What hyung?”

“That was even better than I imagined it would be.” He flashed his big teeth showing smile. Jinyoung blushed as he realized what he had said.

“That makes two of us.” Jinyoung replied truthfully and found that he took pleasure in the fact that Mark blushed. They stood there for a few moments longer looking at each other until they finally heard the voices of the younger ones. That snapped them out of the moment. Mark once again grabbed Jinyoung’s hand and led him to the exit. As they came out of the maze, they looked around for Jaebum and Jackson. They spotted the blue hair, let go of each other’s hand and made their way over to the table. As they approached, they noticed how close Jaebum and Jackson were sitting and gave each other a knowing look. Jaebum had noticed their intertwined hands and the how their body language towards each other had changed. The two of them had always been close but this was something different, something intimate. He raised his eyebrow at both of them but before he could speak, Jackson said something first.

“It’s about time you two exited the maze. What took you so long?”

The three of them looked at him in disbelief. Did he not forget that he got lost? Mark and Jinyoung were at a loss for words and Jaebum was dumbfounded. He shook it off and handed them a bottle of water.

“Thanks Jaebumie.”  
“Thanks hyung!” They sat down on the other side of the table. Jaebum had moved over a bit to get the water for for Mark and Jinyoung and it did not escape anyone’s notice when Jackson scooted to close the gap that had formed between the two of them. Jackson gave them all a sweet smile and Jaebum’s ears were tinged with pink. Before this could be addressed they heard Yugyeom, Youngjae and BamBam. 

“Hyungs!” Youngjae yelled. They all smiled at him. “That was fun!” They all agreed. The three others sat down and were handed a bottle of water. 

“Thank you hyung.” they all said to JB after they were told he bought the water.

“We should probably do the hayride before we go pumpkin and apple picking, don’t you think?” BamBam asked. The three youngest were looking at the four oldest, who all seemed to be lost in their own world.

“Hyungs? Yugyeom asked.

“That sounds good BamBam.” Jinyoung finally answered. “Let’s make our way to the start of the hayride.” 

The three youngest knew something had changed but couldn’t quite understand just what it was. But once the oldest were disturbed from their reverie, things were back to normal. They all got up and went to find the hayride. They were all chattering excitedly about how much fun it was. The tractor with the trailer pulled up and the guys were amazed as there were a bunch of hay bales in the back to sit on.

“For your safety please buckle the seatbelt that has been provided for you. Also, please keep your arms and legs inside the trailer at all times. If everyone is situated, we can go. Enjoy the ride.” The driver of the tractor said. The trailer had enough room for 20 people. Thankfully their ride was not full so they were able to be comfortable. Mark and Jinyoung sat next to each other but they made sure that that their knees were touching. Jackson continued to stick to Jaebum’s side like glue but Jaebum found that he didn’t mind. The other three sat next to each other and as the ride started, it finally hit Youngjae about what had changed. It’s all in body language. He got BamBam’s and Yugyeom’s attention and pointed it out. 

“It’s about damn time.” Yugyeom said. BamBam nodded in agreement and Youngjae laughed.

“What’s that Yugyeom?” Mark asked.

“Nothing hyung. I was just thinking out loud.” Yugyeom said sweetly. Mark just nodded his head. The ride lasted about thirty minutes. Although they enjoyed it, they found that it felt good to stand up and stretch as hay bales aren’t the most comfortable seating. They thanked the driver and climbed off the trailer. 

“Oh man, that was great. It’s so pretty here!” exclaimed Jackson. The others had to agree as they had taken many pictures on the scenic ride.

“Who’s up for cider and doughnuts before we pick some pumpkins?” Jaebum asked.

“Jaebum, you know I can always eat.” Mark replied. Jaebum playfully pushed him.

“I know, you bottomless pit. But how about everyone else?”

“Sounds good to me.” Jinyoung said. The rest agreed so they went to the cider and doughnut stand. “I’ll treat.” Jinyoung offered. 

“I’ll help.” Mark said as he pulled out his wallet. Jinyoung flashed him his eye crinkles smile.

They each got a doughnut and some cider. They were getting tired so conversation was not coming as easy as it was earlier but they ate and drank in companionable silence. 

“It’s getting late guys. Who wants to pick apples and who wants to pick pumpkins? Unless you all want to do both.” Jaebum took control.

“I have never picked apples at an orchard so I kind of want to do that.” BamBam answered.

“I want to pick a pumpkin as I have been apple picking before.” Jackson spoke up.

“Youngjae hyung and I will go with BamBam. You four can go pick pumpkins if you want.” Yugyeom offered.

“That works for me.” Mark said. They split up once again. 

“We’ll meet you back here hyungs in about a half an hour.” Youngjae told them. 

A chorus of “Okays” came from the hyung line.

“Can you believe what has happened today?” Yugyeom asked the other two after they had gotten their baskets and instructions.

“They all thought that they were being subtle and coy…” BamBam said.

“Hyungs are weird. How could they not know how the other felt about them?” Youngjae added.

“I agree. The tension was getting so thick that I was plotting ways to get them to spend time together so that they would finally see the light.” BamBam explained.

“Me too!” Yugyeom and Youngjae said at the same time.

“Well, now that those issues are resolved, let’s tackle another problem.” Yugyeom laughed.

They found energy and were having fun picking apples and picking on each other that the half an hour flew by.

While the youngest were picking apples, the 4 oldest were wandering the pumpkin patch looking for the pumpkins that they wanted. 

“Guys, we can carve these, save the seeds and bake them. Nothing better than baked pumpkin seeds. My mom would make them.” Mark told them.

“Sounds great to me, Markie.” Jackson beamed at him.

“I like that idea.” Jaebum said.

“Me, too.” Jinyoung agreed. Shortly after that, the foursome drifted off into pairs. Mark had found the pumpkin that he wanted and when he turned around, he saw that Jackson and Jaebum were nowhere to be found. He looked at Jinyoung and shrugged. He was happy to get Jinyoung alone as they had not had a moment to really process anything since they kind of confessed in the maze. Mark looked around and found a corner of the patch that was kind of hidden and he headed for it.

“Hyung? What about your pumpkin?” Jinyoung asked but he followed.

“I found the pumpkin I want to pick.” was the reply.

“Huh?” Suddenly arms wrapped around Jinyoung.

“Yeah, that pumpkin is you.” Mark laughed.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Hyung, you have got to get some better lines.” But once again he was extremely pleased. 

“You adore it.” Mark winked at him and Jinyoung almost choked.

“Guilty as charged.” He admitted. Mark pulled him down to the ground to sit with him. They looked at each other and blushed again.

“Oh, man...I wonder if the blushing will ever go away.” Mark leaned in for a kiss. Once again the kiss was gentle as they weren’t ready to destroy the face paint yet. They kissed for a little bit longer and then held hands. They were both so content.

“Well, I suppose we better pick our pumpkins and find the others.” Jinyoung stood up and held out a hand to Mark. He helped haul him to his feet. He suddenly felt hands brush his butt. “Hyung! What are you doing?”

“You have dirt and grass on your butt. I am just doing you a favor and coping a cheap feel while doing the favor.” Mark had a big smile on his face. Jinyoung smacked his arm but it made him laugh. “Do I have anything?” He turned around and Jinyoung looked him over. He also had dirt and grass so he brushed him off.

“Hmmmm...I do see the appeal of this.”

“Hypocrite.” Mark playfully pouted.

Jinyoung laughed and kissed him one more time. They walked back out to the patch to Mark’s pumpkin.

While Mark and Jinyoung were off having kisses in the patch, Jaebum and Jackson were quietly searching for their prize pumpkin. They had turned it into a competition thanks to Jackson’s comment.

“Im, I’m going to find the biggest and bestest pumpkin.”

“Do you have to always be so competitive Wang?”

“Ha! Me? I’m the only one? Are you afraid you’ll lose?”

“Me? Afraid? You wish...you wish.” 

“So what do you say?”

“You’re on...loser buys the winner meat.” Jaebum stuck out his hand to seal the deal.

Jackson nodded and shook Jaebum’s hand. They were searching for a good ten minutes before they found it. They both took off running for the same pumpkin. 

“Look out Jackson!” Jaebum shouted as Jackson ran into a hole. Jackson was going down but Jaebum was able to catch him but he hit a fence. “Ow!” Jaebum said as his back hit the fence then Jackson’s body slammed into his.

“Dammit Jackson! Be careful!” Jaebum yelled.

Jackson looked like he was in shock. He was actually agonizing over the fact that he might have got Jaebum hurt over a pumpkin. JB has had back problems before and he would never forgive himself if he was the reason it was reaggravated. Jaebum’s anger disappeared as he thought that Jackson was hurt. He let go and gently pushed Jackson towards the fence.

“Are you hurt?” Jaebum was frantically asking him. He was checking for blood, scratches or any other reason he might not be answering. He was getting worried that he had gotten him hurt over a bloody pumpkin. He gently shook him. “Jackson? Speak to me please. I need to hear your annoying voice…” Jaebum panicked and did the only thing that he could think of...he kissed him and suddenly Jackson kissed him back.

“That could make me go into shock you know.” Jackson finally said breathily after they broke apart.

“Jerk! Why didn’t you answer me?” Jaebum whined. Jackson’s eyes got really big as he realized how worried Jaebum was.

“Hyung, I’m sorry...look at me please. I panicked and worried that I had hurt you over a damn pumpkin and I didn’t know what to say.” Jaebum finally looked up at him. Jackson was even more surprised to see his eyes were wet.

“Don’t ever scare me again! I don’t know if I could handle if anything truly happened to you.” he whispered. Jackson finally understood that the feelings that were coming off of Jaebum were real.

“Hyung, I didn’t mean to do that. I was just so concerned about the fact that I might have hurt your back again. I couldn’t deal with…” he was cut off by Jaebum kissing him again.

“Jaebum? Jackson?” They heard Jinyoung say. “What are you doing over there?”

Jaebum ran his fingers thru his hair and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous way. “What was I doing?” He put his hands in his pocket and simply said, “Kissing Jackson.” Jackson was so surprised that he easily admitted that.

Jinyoung and Mark looked at each other. “Sorry...we’re sorry!” They were going to walk away but Jaebum stopped them.

“What about you two? What have you been doing?”

“Kissing.” Mark admitted. The four of them started laughing. They were suddenly at ease again and this new information was not a big shock to any of them. 

“We don’t have much time left before we meet the others so we better get our pumpkins.” Jaebum said to Jackson, who just nodded. Mark and Jinyoung set their pumpkins down as they waited. Jackson and Jaebum both bypassed the troublesome pumpkin and each found others. Before they left the patch, they both gave the troublesome pumpkin a quick pat as it was both a menace and a goodluck totem. They all walked to the meeting area in companionable silence. A few moments later Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom showed up each with a bag of apples. 

“Well guys. Are we ready to go home?” Jaebum asked. Everyone nodded. The fresh air and activity had tired them all out. They walked back to the van exhausted but happy. They decided to take a few more pictures with their apples and pumpkins. They all piled in the van and Jaebum pulled out of the parking lot.

The youngest ones passed out in the backseat almost immediately but before that happened. BamBam managed to say this between yawns,”Thanks for finding this for us to do, hyung. You’re the best mom ever.”

The others all agreed. Jinyoung smiled his biggest smile. Mark met his eyes in the rearview mirror and they both blushed again. That made them laugh. Mark kept Jaebum company again but this time Jackson and Jinyoung did, too. 

When they returned home, they all helped to lug up all the things that they had bought at the farm. Mark said he’d take Coco out, who apparently had been an angel for her Uncle Junho. The rest of them went to wash off their face paint. When Mark returned from his walk, he set Coco on his bed and went to wash his face. When he got out of the bathroom, he noticed he and Coco had company. Jinyoung was laying on his bed. He patted the bed. Without a word, Mark set his alarm so they wouldn’t sleep the whole night and then he turned out the light. He picked up Coco and climbed into bed with Jinyoung. He gave Jinyoung a passionate kiss, like he had been wanting to. One that left them breathless. Jinyoung settled in with his head on Mark’s shoulder. He threw a leg over Mark’s leg. Mark kissed Jinyoung’s nose and said “Sleep well, Pumpkin.” Jinyoung groaned but loved it. They knew that they would have some things to talk about but it could wait as they just wanted to nap in each other’s arms.

Jaebum decided that he needed a nap after he washed his face. He was drifting off to sleep when he heard his door open and someone get into bed with him. Strong arms wrapped around his ribcage. He placed one of his hands on top of Jackson’s hand and squeezed. Jaebum wasn’t the overly affectionate type but he could get used to this. They, too had things to talk about but for now, sleep was calling their names. 

Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom were feeling refreshed since they had taken a nap on the way home so they were ready for some fun. “Let’s game.” Youngjae suggested.

“I’m in’” Yugyeom agreed.

“Me, too.” said BamBam. “Let’s go get the hyungs.” He went to Mark’s room first. He knocked but there was no answer. He opened the door and saw that Mark, Jinyoung and Coco were on the bed. Coco looked up and wagged her tail. BamBam quietly went into the room and picked Coco off the bed so she could hang out with them. He was tiptoeing out when he saw Youngjae and Yugyeom in the doorway.

“Aren’t they cute when they sleep?” Yugyeom whispered. Youngjae nodded in agreement as he reached for Coco. They closed the door.

They went to Jackson’s room and it was empty so they went to Jaebum’s room. Once again they were greeted with the sight of their hyungs snuggling.

“Jeez, Jackson hyung is even an aggressive hugger in his sleep.” Yugyeom remarked. The others stifled their laughter and stumbled out of the room. They quietly closed the door and at that moment, Jackson hugged Jaebum even tighter as the wind caused the leaves to swirl and dance outside their window.


End file.
